Pearl High Football
by ShadowMan287
Summary: Ash is new at Pearl High and joins the football team as the backup quarterback to Kenny, Dawn's abusive boyfriend, saddened by this ash starts to develop certain feelings for Dawn...how will this turn out? Pearlshipping fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Pearl high Football Ch.1

Ash is a new student at Pearl high and becomes the football teams backup quarterback to Kenny, Dawn's abusive boyfriend. I intend to make this a multi-chapter story and will add new chapters as soon as I can! P.S first fanfic so don't be to harsh...please read and review, I'll be happy to listen to suggestions for future chapters, now let's begin.

First day of school:

Delia: Ash time for school you don't want to be late!

Ash just starts to open his eyes, he's upset that he has to go back to school after a long summer break, but is also a bit exited because today he starts his sophomore year of high school at Pearl High. He doesn't know any of the students as he just moved from Kanto because his mom got a new job, but is eager to make new friends.

Ash: Ok thanks mom

Delia: Breakfast is on the table and we're leaving in 20 minutes so hurry up

Ash quickly got dressed and ate his breakfast. Soon after his mom (Delia) drove him to school

Delia: Ok we're here

Ash: Thanks for the ride mom love you!

Delia: Good luck and remember to talk to the football coaches after school

Ash: Will do bye

Delia: Bye honey!

Just after Ash's mom leaves Ash notices a boy his age walking up to him

Gary: Hey not to be creepy but did I just here your mom mention the football coach?

Ash: I'm sorry who are you?

Gary: Oh I'm sorry my name is Gary Oak I'm a sophomore at Pearl High, are you a freshmen I don't think I've seen you around here before?

Ash: No I'm actually also a sophomore, my name is Ash and I just moved here from Kanto/

Gary shakes Ash's hand to welcome him

Gary: Well nice to meet you ash

Ash: Nice to meet you to!

Gary: Oh and back to what I said I thought I heard your mom mention the football coach earlier. Are you thinking about joining the team?

Ash: Well I plan to as long as there's a spot left on the roster

Gary: well you're in luck...I'm on the team and we still have a roster spot available for tryouts

Ash: Great what position do you play?

Gary: Receiver how about you?

Ash: I can really play just about anywhere, but without a doubt my best position is quarterback

Gary: haha a new qb in the house, well I can introduce you to the coach after school if you'd like

Ash: That would be great

 _The school bell rings_

Ash: Shit I gotta find my class and fast!

Gary: Here let me see your schedule...perfect you can just follow me we have the same classroom

Ash: Alright lead the way Gary

Gary takes Ash to their classroom, once they get their a/ememsh walks in and follows Gary to the back of the classroom where a couple of other boys are talking

Drew: Hey Gary who's your friend?

Paul: Haha hey freshman I think you got the wrong room/p

Gary: Haha Paul cut it out he's a transfer sophomore

Paul: Oh sorry kid my bad

Ash: it's alright I'm Ash I just moved here from Kanto

Gary: Ash this is Paul and that's Drew over there, there both on the football team with me. Drew's our starting running back and Paul plays Receiver with me

Drew: nice to meet you, are you trying out for football this year?

Ash: Yeah I was my old high school's starting quarterback last year until we had to move

 _Paul and Drew's jaws simultaneously dropped when they heard that_

Paul: Wait you started at quarterback?!

Drew: As a freshmen?!

Gary: You never told me you started!

Ash: Well I did and I'm really good at it too I beat out two juniors and a senior for the job

Drew: Well good luck beating-out our junior qb Kenny for the job

Ash: Is he your starter

Gary: Yup

Ash: Is he any good

Paul: No in fact he stinks and never studies film, but his dad is the offensive coordinator and quarterback coach. He got to choose the starting quarterback and he started Kenny for the last 2 years just because he was his son. With him as the starter the team won only 5 of 30 games over the span of those 2 years. The team was good enough to win most of those games but Kenny just throws the offense completely out of style

Ash: well than I'll have to give it everything I got in training camp to beat him

Drew: Guys be quiet there he is

 _Ash turns to see Kenny talking to a girl before he leaves for his classroom, ash sees the girl walk into his classroom and is instantly mesmerized at her. She had dark blue hair with a similar color blue eyes, she was wearing a pink beanie with a black and pink dress._

Ash: Guys who is that?

Gary: that's Dawn Berlitz/p

 _Ash started to blush_

Drew: You got a crush on her already don't you?

 _Ash started to turn a deeper shade of red_

Ash: maybe I do

Paul: Hey man I hate to burst your bubble but don't bother

Ash: oh are you guys dating

Paul: no we're not dating

Gary: she's currently dating Kenny

Ash (in mind): aw crap

Drew: speaking of that have you guys geared the rumors?

Paul: The ones about Kenny abusing dawn?

Gary: There just rumors we don't know anything for sure

Ash: if it's true that's just horrible

 _Ash began to feel pain and sorrow, but how could he already be feeling these emotions for a girl he hasn't even talked to? Could this be love at first site for ash? Find out in the next chapter of Pearl High Football!_

Alright this is ShadowMan...that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I want to wait to post part 2 until after I get some reviews...so please review and give me suggestions to make the story better, all ideas are welcomed

ShadowMan out! ? ﾟﾒﾯ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: btw I don't own anything

We start off chapter 2 right where we left of this time with dawn talking to some of her friends before class, she seems upset but covers it with a fake smile

Dawn: hey guys how was your summer

May: mine was great

Iris: so was mine

Misty: mine was pretty good. Hey dawn how was your's?

Dawn: Ok I guess...

But that wasn't the case, in reality she was always depressed and upset because of her relationship with Kenny where she would either be threatened by him if she told anyone about him hurting her, or actually being abused by him

May: Dawn are you ok? You seem pretty down

Dawn: No I'm okay...no need to worry

Misty: Not to quote your mom or anything but "that's when we worry the most"

Iris: Don't tell me the rumors about you and Kenny are true...

Dawn: (nervous laugh) what rumors?

Iris: That he's been abusing you

Dawn: no way, that's not true

The Teacher Walks In

Teacher: alright kids settle down...now believe me I don't want to be back anymore than you do. But I'm sure if we all get along we can have a great year together

Ash was trying to listen but he couldn't help but just stare at dawn for the most of the class. After about 15 minutes of the teacher just rambling about class expectations a kid with blonde hair, and a orange and white stripped shirt came running into the classroom.

Barry: sorry I'm late!

Teacher: now Barry you know the rules...but since it's the first day I'll let this go, but next time it's a detention

Barry: yes sir it won't happen again

Teacher: good now take your seat

Barry walks to the back of the class and sits between Ash and Gary

Barry: (still out of breath) hey guys

Gary: about time you showed up

Barry: it's the first day give me a break

Gary: oh I almost forgot Barry this is Ash our newest student and football teammate

Ash: nice to meet you

Barry: Nice to meet you Ash I'm Barry and I play...well what don't I play. I play kicker, punter, kick returner, punt returner, and fullback

Ash: wow

Drew: Barry was also captain of the special team unit

Paul: and the best kicker around

Barry: Ash what do you play?

Ash: I play quarterback

Barry: Really!

Gary: Yeah he started as a freshmen and beat out several juniors and seniors for the job, and unlike Kenny he didn't need his dad to help him do it

The 5 boys could help but start to chuckle a bit

Barry: hey with you maybe we'll win some games this year

Teacher: I know I don't hear talking back there!

Everyone went silent

Teacher: That's better

Fast forward to the end of class

Teacher: now I know it's the first day of school but we have a project coming up a group project to be exact. Your assignment is for science class where you will create a experiment with items around your house and come up with a hypothesis and conclusion. The experiment you conduct can be about anything you choose, but I have to approve it first. You'll be working in groups of two...this sheet of paper I'm passing out has the details of who will be working with who.

Once Ash saw the paper he was happy, nervous, and blushing at the same time

Ash (in head): wow I get to work with Dawn! But that's right she has a boyfriend...

Teacher: alright class dismissed have a good day

Ash was on his way to see the football coach when he felt a tap on his shoulder

Dawn: hey your Ash right? I thought I heard Gary say your name earlier

Ash: oh...uh...yeah thats me, and you must be Dawn

Dawn: haha yup I am, nice to meet you

Ash: you too

Dawn: anyway I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas for or project

Ash: actually I had a couple of...

Kenny: Yo Dawn!

Dawn: Oh sorry Ash I gotta go nice meeting you

Ash: alright se ya

Suspicious about the rumors between dawn and Kenny Ash went down to the hallway but kept his head poked around the corner looking at Dawn and Kenny

Kenny: what did I tell you about talking to other boys?

Dawn: it was just about a...

Kenny: shut up!

Kenny than grabbed Dawn and pushed her against the lockers on the walls. At this point the hall was empty so there were no students or teachers in the area

Dawn: Kenny stop that hurts (Dawn began to cry)

Kenny: Good, now stay away from him...and remember what I said would happen if you go and try to snitch got it?

Dawn: Ok ok just let me go!

Kenny than released her and started walking towards Ash's direction leaving Dawn sobbing in the middle of the hallways. Not wanting to get caught Ash had no choice but to leave and walk to the football locker room to talk to the coach

Alright guys and girls that's it for part 2...I'll try to get part three up later tonight if not definitely tomorrow after school between 4:00-5:00 eastern time. BTW I don't have anything against Kenny but it was either him or Paul and I was just thinking Dawn and Kenny would be the more likely scenario for a relationship. Remember to favorite and review. That's all for now

ShadowMan out! ? ﾟﾒﾯ


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here we go chapter 3 so sit back and enjoy and remember #StayInTheShadows

 _We start off chapter three with Ash and Gary_

Gary: there you are Ash where were you?

Ash: just talking to Dawn about the project

Gary: so you got paired with dawn, what are the odds!

Ash: I know, let's go I don't want to keep the coach waiting

Gary: good point follow me

 _In the coaches office_

Gary: Ash this is coach Rowan

Rowan: Nice to meet you Ash I'm Mr. Rowan the head coach of football here at Pearl High

Gary: he's also the principal

Ash: it's very nice to meet you Mr. Rowan

Rowan: so ash what can I do for you

Ash: well I'd like to try out at quarterback for football

Rowan: how exciting we have room for one more player for tryouts and we were hoping they'd be a quarterback as well

Gary: He's the real deal sir he was a starter at his old school before he moved here

Rowan: well it looks like we may have a quarterback competition between you and Kenny

 _Ash was almost cringing when he heard Kenny's name as all he could think about was what he did to dawn earlier that day. Fast forward a bit until after ash gets his equipment fitted and locker assigned_

Rowan: alright Ash welcome aboard, remember tryouts are after school starting in 2 days

Ash: looking forward to it

 _Just after he left Ash's phone vibrated indicating he got a text. He opened his phone and saw a message from a unknown number it said "Hey Ash we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation earlier today so I asked Gary for your number so we can talk about the project, Dawn." Ash once again couldn't help but blush even from just the though of Dawn texting him. Ash than replied..._

Ash: Hey dawn it's Ash thanks for your text

Dawn: No problem I was thinking we could go to my house after school tomorrow to work on the project, what do you think?

Ash: sounds like a plan I'll meet you after school tomorrow...but football tryouts start the day after that, so we wouldn't be able to meet until a little later

Dawn: oh a football player huh? Lol you any good?

Ash: well I was starting quarterback at my last school before I moved here

Dawn: good for you, best of luck with tryouts. Sorry I got to go Kenny is at the door

Ash: Ok bye

 _Fast forward until after school the next day_

Dawn: alright Ash ready to head back and get to work?

Ash: Yeah right behind you

Dawn: ok I live right down the road so we can just walk to my house

 _Ash and Dawn started walking away but were unaware that Kenny was watching them the entire time_

Kenny: so she's not going to listen to my warnings? Well I'll make them both pay for that

 _Ash and Dawn head back to Dawn's house and sit on her couch and start to work on their project for a while_

Ash: hey Dawn can I talk to you about something?

Dawn: sure what is it?

Ash: I've heard rumors about you and your boyfriend Kenny...t-they say he's been abusing you i-is t-that true?

Dawn: what? Uh n-no of c-course not

Ash: Dawn please don't lie to me

Dawn: I'm not

Ash: no you see I know you really are lying...

Dawn: what do you mean?

Ash: the other day I saw what happened between you and Kenny where he grabbed you and held you against the lockers...

Dawn: oh man, you really saw that?

Ash: yeah I-I did

Dawn: well it's true he's been doing this for months and he's threatened to hurt me and my friends if I told anyone. (Tears started pouring down her face) I've had to put up with it for so long...I even c-considered ending my own life at one point.

 _Seeing her in tears broke Ash's heart. He did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a tight hug. At this point Dawn was almost crying her eyes out. She hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe. They stayed in that position for almost two minutes until Dawn let go and ended the hug._

Dawn: I'm sorry I lost it and...

Ash: Dawn don't even say that

Dawn: W-what?

 _Ash started to rub away her tears with his thumb_

Ash: you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about

 _Dawn started to get a strange feeling...and even started to blush a little bit. She thought to herself "what's going on I hardly know him and I'm blushing do I maybe like him?"_

Ash: Dawn I want to help you

Dawn: no Ash you can't Kenny would hurt you and could even get you cut from the football team

Ash: none of that matters to me as long as I know your safe and happy

Dawn: do you really mean that? My happiness means that much to you?

Ash: absolutely

Dawn: with all due respect but you hardly know me, why do you want to help me?

Ash: because you're an amazing person who deserves so much better than this

Dawn: well I've got better now

Ash: what do you mean

Dawn: I've got you now

Ash: wait wha...

 _Before Ash could even finish Dawn was suddenly pushed him down on the couch and kissed him. Ash had no idea what just happened but decided to just roll with it and kiss her back._

What a chapter am I right...we finally get a bit more on the romantic side, but will shift a little bit back over to football in the next chapter, which will be out sometime tomorrow. Until then this is the Shadow Man sighing off. Have a great rest of your day and remember #StayInTheShadows

Shadow Man out ? ﾟﾒﾯ


	4. Chapter 4

Alright 4 chapters in 2 days...follow me on Instagram shadowman_fanfic for updates on stories as well as requests for future stories, see you in a bit until than #StayInTheShadows

 _Chapter 4 picks up right where we left off with Ash and Dawn..._

Ash: Dawn d-did we just...

Dawn: yeah I don't know what possessed me to do that

Ash: it's ok

 _Ash looked at the time and saw it was time to go "man of course I have to leave after we kiss" he thought to himself_

Ash: oh I hate to leave now but I gotta go or else I'm going to be late for dinner

 _While Ash is walking away_

Dawn: ok see you at school, and Ash...

Ash: yeah?

Dawn: thank you...for everything

Ash: your welcome

Dawn: just be careful around Kenny okay?

 _Ash looked up at dawn with a friendly smirk on his face_

Ash: don't worry about me

Dawn: haha I'll try

 _As soon as Dawn closed the door behind Ash she had a nervous breakdown_

Dawn (in head): oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what in the world was I thinking? I barely know him and I just kissed him. He probably thinks that I like him...wait do I like him? No that can't be...can it? I mean he's just so caring, if Kenny were to hurt him because of me I don't think I could ever forgive myself...I guess I do like him (begins to blush a lot)

 _Football practice the next day with_

Gary: hey Ash great job today...(whispering) I think your giving you knw who a run for his money...even his dad is starting to se it

Ash: still a very long way to go

Paul: that's right just take it one practice at a time

 _Eventually everyone but Ash leaves the locker room...Ash though suddenly gets the feeling he's not alone...than suddenly he's shoved from behind by someone_

Kenny: hey backup boy! We need to talk

 _Ash gets back up...he wasn't afraid of Kenny even though he had at least a full head of height on him_

Ash: your going to talking to yourself...I think we both know who the backup is going to be

 _Kenny than shoves Ash into the lockers full force_

Kenny: you better shut your damn mouth if you what's good for you...now listen to me I'm only going to tell you this once stay the f**k away from my Girlfriend

Ash: funny I was just about to tell you the same thing

 _Kenny shoved Ash back into the lockers even harder than before...if that was even possible_

Ash: you can hurt me or even try to get me kicked off the team...I know what you do to her and I'm not just going to leave her

Kenny: well if you really care about her you'll stay away

Ash: why should I?

Kenny: because if I see you anywhere near her again...ill do way more than hit her, and that will be your fault

Ash: you'll hurt her anyway even if I'm not around

Kenny: are you willing to take that chance than

Ash: I-uh...

Kenny: good

 _Kenny punches Ash in the stomach_

Kenny: that was a warning shot

Alright that's it for part 4...part 5 will be up sooner or later but idk for sure because I have a small dose of writers block. Stay tuned the climax of the story is coming soon

Shadow man out! 💯💯

#StayInTheShadows


	5. Chapter 5

The climax of the story has arrived...send me ideas for my next story :)

 _After Kenny and Ash had their...argument we resume with dawn standing outside the locker rooms, she sees Kenny walking out of the boys locker room and manages to hide from him_

Dawn: oh no Kenny looks mad...oh man please tell me he didn't hurt Ash

 _Just after she said that she heard a small groan from the locker room_

Dawn: (gulp) that sounded like Ash

 _She runs into the locker room and sees Ash on the floor holding his stomach...she ran right to him and helped him up to hai feet, after that they sat on a bench together_

Ash: Dawn?

Dawn: Ash are you hurt?

Ash: I'll be okay...I think

Dawn: Ash listen to me...

Ash: What?

Dawn: please stay away from Kenny, for your own good

Ash: and let him continue beating you? Not on my watch

Dawn: but you...

Ash: Dawn he can threaten me, hurt me, or get me kicked off the team, but I will never walk away and let you deal with this alone

Dawn: Ash why are you willing to risk all of this for me?

Ash: you don't deserve this...and I care about, in fact I-I think that I love you

Dawn: you really mean that?

Ash: yes...but if you don't feel the same way I understand

Dawn: no Ash, I love you too

Ash: really?

Dawn: (blushing and looking down at the ground) y-yes

 _Ash began to lean in toward Dawn_ _and began to close his eyes...Ash never felt so nervous in his life, sure he and Dawn had kissed before but last time Dawn was the one who initiated the kiss, not him...but just after their lips met Ash could feel Dawn kissing him back almost immediately, the kiss felt like a eternity but only lasted about a minute before the two of them heard a voice_

Kenny: well well well...what do we have here? Are you cheating on me Dawn

Dawn: I can't cheat on someone I never actually loved

Kenny: both of you will regret this...

Ash: Dawn run

Dawn: huh?

Ash: Go hurry

 _Just as Ash said that he was nocked to the ground by a punch to the face from Kenny. Kenny ran after Dawn but Ash managed to trip him and he jumped on top of him_

Ash: I'll try to hold him

Kenny: big mistake backup boy

Ash: my name is Ash and shut up

 _Ash and Kenny began to fight, Dawn was running down the hallway thinking about how she could get away...but a sudden thought of Ash possibly getting hurt came into her head_

Dawn: no, no I'm not running away from this any longer...

 _Back with Ash and Kenny...Ash wasn't able to put up much of a fight with Kenny and was eventually pinned against a wall_

Kenny: this is what you get for trying to play peace maker new kid...but once I'm finish with you Dawn is next and believe me I'll be hitting her way harder than I've been hitting you...

Rowan: that's enough!

 _Ash and Kenny looked to see Mr. Rowan standing next to Dawn_

Ash: coach Rowan?

Rowan: Dawn told me everything...Kenny I'm going to have to ask you to let Ash go and come with me to my office

Kenny: yes sir

 _Rowan and Kenny exit the locker room_

Ash: Dawn, you came back?

Dawn: I'm not running away from him anymore

Ash: I'm proud of you, it takes guts to do what you just did

Dawn: true but it's not half the guts to do what you did...oh by the way I still have to thank you

Ash: hey don't mention...

 _Ash was cut off by another kiss from Dawn_

Dawn: there you go

Ash: I think I should thank you for that

Rowan: not to interrupt but I want to inform you both that Kenny has been suspended from school, as well as the football team, Ash you will start at quarterback tomorrow, that is if your ready

Ash: I am sir

Rowan: good see you tomorrow night at the game

 _Fast forward to the game_

Announcer: alright students on your feet for your Pearl High football team!

 _Cheering was heard all around the stadium, as the stundents starting began to run onto the field after their name was called_

Announcer: starting at wide receivernumber 87 Gary Oak! Starting at the other wide receiver position number 17 Paul Shinji! Starting at running back number 22 Drew Hayden! Last but certainly not least starting at quarterback number 7 Ash Ketchum!

 _Every student especially Dawn began to cheer the loudest for Ash after his name was announced...now let's head into the team huddle._

Ash: alright guys first game of the year, let's just put what happened with Kenny behind us and play some football

Barry: we're with you Ash

Gary: 100%

Paul: and Ash you better play well because we all know you got a certain blue-haired fangirl in the crowd watching you now...

Ash: (blushing and laughing) well I'll try my best

Alright that's part 5...The story will be concluded in the next chapter

Shadow Man out 💯💯

P.S be sure to send ideas for future stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go the final chapter of a great story...thanks to everyone who supported my first fan-fiction, remember to hit me up with story ideas :) #StayInTheShadows

 _We begin chapter 6 right where we left off with chapter 5 with the game about to start_

Ash: Pearl High on 3...ONE TWO THREE!

Everyone else: Pearl high

Radio announcer: thank you for tuning to Pearl high football's radio network! The game is about to be under way between Pearl High and the defending state champions Snowpoint tech...fun fact we have a quarterback change as new transfer student Ash Ketchum will be the starter for today's game

Rowan: all right guys lets have a good game, I won't lie to you this is one of the best teams out there, it will be a very tough game but I believe in you

Radio announcer: Snowpoint tech has the ball to start the game after the Pearl High kickoff

 _After a quick drive Snowpoint tech drives down for a touchdown to take a 7-0 lead_

Radio announcer: here we go now it's the good guys turn on offense...they will start the drive from their own 25 yard line after another touchback

Ash: alright here we go we got double shot, trips right, west fade

Radio Annoucer: Ketchum takes the snap rolling out righ...and firing for Oak but he's crushed by a Snowpoint defender and he's slow to get up

 _Back in the team huddle_

Ash: you alright Gary?

Gary: yeah I'm okay

 _Fast forward to the end of the first half_

Radio Announcer: we end the first half with Snowpoint on top 17-0, Ketchum actually played pretty well in that first half completing 11-17 pass attempts for 109 yards with no touchdown or picks...but they've had trouble running the football as Drew Hayden has only 24 yards on 11 carries averaging just under 2 yards per carry, we'll be back for the second half

 _Back in the locker room_

Rowan: ok guys I know this is a great team were facing but we still have 2 things...1 homefield advantage, and 2...eachother I'm going to go talk to the other coaches, get ready for the second half

 _Rowan exits the room_

Gary: I knew they were good...but they just dominated us that first half

Paul: no kidding

Ash: hey guys were not done yet

Barry: I'm with Ash there's still time to comeback

Drew: yeah we got 30 more minutes of football to play

Ash: bring it in guys... _everyone on the team huddles around Ash_...listen up were not out of this yet, we can still comeback but we gotta start right here right now...lets go give the fans something to cheer about, you with me?

 _Back with Dawn and her friends_

Misty: Dawn I'm so happy yo okay after what happened between you and Kenny

May: Yeah that Ash is a real hero

Dawn: you can say that again (she began to blush)

Misty: Dawn are you blushing? OMG did you get a new boyfriend already? Is it Ash?

May: I'm sure he'll be much better than Kenny...to be honest I hated him from the start

Dawn: Yeah, he'll probably be a better quarterback to

 _All three of the girls started laughing_

Radio announcer: ok we're back now with the third quarter underway Pearl High down 17-0

 _The third quarter didn't go much better than the first half as Pearl High was now down 27-0_

Radio announcer: things aren't looking good now as with fifteen minutes left to play Pearl High is down 27-0...Snowpoint kicked a field goal on the last play of the third quarter so we will start the 4th with a kickoff to Pearl High, Barry Jun number 11 the lone man back to receive the kick...he takes it 5 yards deep in is own end zone and brings it out, WAITHE'S GOT ROOM TO RUN! He's at midfield, 45, 40, 35 HE'S GONE! Touchdown Pearl High! The extra point is up and good and that makes the score 27-7 with 14:47 left to play

 _Meanwhile on the field_

Rowan: good job Barry, great job

Barry: that's 7 right there

Gary: there you go Barry good job

 _Back with the announcer_

Radio announcer: Snowpoint now has the ball but has been driving so far...there at Pearl High's 25 and a field goal or a touchdown would basically clinch a victory for them...2nd and 6 they hand the ball off AND THERE'S A FUMBLE! Gary Oak the teams wide receiver and safety forced and recovered the fumble, and dare I say there's life?

 _With Dawn and her friends_

May: hey Misty looks like you're boyfriend forced a fumble

Misty: he's not my boyfriend May!

Dawn: not yet but we all know you like him

Misty: (blushing) well maybe

 _Back to the announcer_

Radio announcer: after the fumble Pearl High takes over with 75 yards between them and the endzone

 _At this point of the game Ash was now on fire completing every pass with precision accuracy and without difficulty_

Radio announcer: 4:00 left to play Pearl High has the ball at the 5...Ketchum takes the snap floats it to the corner of the endzone...IT'S CAUGHT TOUCHDOWN...Paul Shinji number 17 made the catch, the score is now 27-14 with 4:56 left to play. What a great throw by Ketchum as he throws his first touchdown as a member of Pearl High's football team

 _Now on the sidelines_

Rowan: good job guys, DEFENSE it's time to step it up we need a big play!

 _Meanwhile..._

Radio announcer: 3:00 left...on 3rd and 6 from the Snowpoint 35...he's back to pass and that ball is DEFLECTED AND INTERCEPTED...there's still life, the senior cornerback by the name of Cilan jumped the route and picked it off with 2:53 left in the game. What a call by Snowpoint to throw with so little time left in the game. Now after the turnover Ketchum hands the ball of to Hayden and...HE'S FREE! 25, 20, 15, 10, 5 touchdown! Drew Hayden from 35 yards out! Don't look now but Pearl High has now scored 21 unanswered points to make the score 27-21 with 2:45 left in the game...hang on to your seats ladies and gentlemen this is something special

 _With the team on the sidelines_

Rowan: alright boys listen up! We got just under three minutes and all three of our timeouts left! We have life, but defense we need a 3 and out, noting less ok? If they get one first down this game is over!

Ash: Don't worry coach just get the stop and leave it to me

Rowan: I have faith in you Ash, you've been playing great tonight

 _Back to the announcer_

Radio announcer: Barry Jun to kickoff now, he was the same kid who first got the good guys on the board by returning a kickoff for a touchdown...and he kicks...27-21 the score Pearl High has not given, and I have not seen anything like this in my days of broadcasting

 _Pearl High football would force a three and out leaving Snowpoint no choice but to punt with 1:30 left to play and no timeouts to stop the clock...Pearl High would receive the ball at the 15 needing to drive 85 yards for a game winning touchdown_

Ash: ok guys it all comes down to this believe in the man to your left and right...it's our time right now, everything that just happened in this 4th quarter would mean nothing if we don't drive down and win this right now!

Radio announcer: 90 seconds left in the game...Ketchum takes the snap and fires to Gary Oak who steps out of bounds for a gain of 9 and stops the clock...second and 1 Ketchum takes the snap and faces a blitz, and he steps out of the pocket and he's going to run! He's past the 25, 30, 35, and runs out of bounds at the 40 yard line. I'll tell ya Ash Ketchum is the biggest reason we were able to make this comeback. He's 24 of 30 passing in fact he has 0 incompletions this half, he's passed for 274 yards 1 touchdown and 0 interceptions...he's also rushed for 63 yards on just 4 carries. Now at the 40 yard line with 53 seconds left it's first and 10 Ketchum drops back and fires deep but he's hit as he throws! The ball is in the air but Paul Shinji has it at the 25! The clock is ticking as coach Rowan is telling ash to spike the ball and stop the clock...now he does that with 30 seconds to play. 1st and 10 from the 25 Ketchum pitches the ball out to Hayden who runs to left makes a couple of people miss and is down at the 5 but he couldn't get out of bounds! The clock is ticking! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, and he stops the clock with three seconds to play

 _The whole stadium was quiet as Ash came to the sideline to talk to Rowan about what to do for the final play of the game...Pearl High was one_

Misty: this is the game...I'm so nervous

May: me too

Dawn: no need to worry...I believe in Ash

 _Ash now returns to the huddle_

Ash: ok here we go...we gotta leave it all on the line right here, forget what the coaches are saying, and what the fans are thinking, it's just us playing football us vs. the, one more time...let's finish this now and complete the comeback...alright eyes here we got scout right, x curl, jack of spades, ready?

Everyone else: break!

 _Back to the announcer_

It all comes to this 1st and goal from the 5 no timeouts...Ketchum takes the snap and faces a blitz, he's running around in the pocket...he breaks a tackle and he's gonna try to run it in he's at the 5 he hurtles a man...AND HE'S IN TOUCHDOWN! Now we're tied at 27...now Barry's kick is good and we win 28-27! What a game!

 _After the kick all the students ran out onto the field to celebrate the win...Dawn ran straight up to Ash to introduce him to her friends_

Dawn: Ash you were amazing!

Ash: well I aim to please

May: well you must be Ash I'm may

Misty: and I'm misty nice to meet you

Ash: well it's nice to meet you too

May: Ash misty and I can't thank you enough for helping Dawn, I can't think of any other students who would have stood up to him

Ash: well I was just helping out a friend

May: well Misty and I have to go...see you guys around

 _After the game Ash drove dawn home and walked her up to her door...but before they left Dawn started tearing up_

Ash: Dawn what's wrong?

Dawn: it's over...I'm finally free from Kenny

Ash: this is the life you deserve Dawn

Dawn: and it's all thanks to you...Ash thank you from the bottom of my heart

Ash: your welcome

 _Dawn began to lean in towards Ash_

Dawn: I love you Ash

Ash: I love you too

 _The two than sealed the gap between their faces with a long and passionate kiss...the end_

Hey it's Shadow Man here and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported this story and gave reviews! You guys mean the world to me! I'll try to get another story started ASAP but I'm not sure what to write about, I've got several ideas surrounding amourshipping, as well as non Pokemon related stories, I've also been thinking about making a sequel to this story as well. I can not stress this enough PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SEND ME IDEAS FOR A STORY!

Shadow Man out 💯💯

#StayInTheShadows


End file.
